His Problems
by psuliem
Summary: Lloyd gets everyone lost and Kai has had enough of his crap. Rated M (daddy kink, punishment, not too graphic) Lloyd/Kai, Hinted Lloyd/Lord Garmadon


**His Problems**

Plot: Lloyd gets everyone lost and Kai has had enough of his crap.

Rated: M (daddy kink, punishment, embarrassment)

Pairing: Lloyd/Kai, Hinted Lloyd/Lord Garmadon

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

The air was fresh and so were his wounds from the last battle they had endured. He'd forced himself from bed this morning to walk out and meet with everyone. He had really not wanted to, but they were discussing survival and strategy, so at least it wasn't that awful as forcing him to train like this.

Lloyd took a seat comfortably right beside him. He hadn't been hurt at all. He'd just wreaked havoc. Sure, since the tea had changed him as made him older, he had gotten his act together, but inside he was still the same old tricky little kid. Kai constantly tried to put him in his place, but it never worked. He just had to figure something out.

During the meeting on the main room of the bounty, they'd discussed a lot. Jay had rambled on a bunch about new things, but even he sounded tired and winded. They all really just wanted to go back to bed. Sensei took pity on them, thankfully, seeing how much his warriors needed rest and let them go. He told them they would finish up this talk later on and that Lloyd would stay up and help with keep the ship up and running.

There was a long groan and he leaned back in his chair until it fell back and hit against the ground. He laid there for a long while staring up at the ceiling while everyone else got up and left. It wasn't until he saw Kai, who always walked out last, leaving that he actually pulled himself up and fixed his chair. He brushed off his clothes then took a seat on the table instead. Sensei Wu was already gone. Lloyd was just alone in the bridge all by himself. He pushed himself up and started strolling around the room slowing. He examined everything slowly, but without much care. It was idle. This was guard duty, he had to stand in here all day and make sure everything was okay.

It would just drag on like always and of course he was right. It did drag on and he could feel the boredom sinking into him.

But it didn't stay for long when he remembered something important. He hurried out of the room and skillfully silent down the hall to the room where he slipped in. It was filled with the sounds of four other people sleeping, mumbles from Jay and light purrs of snores from Kai. He could hear Cole tossing and turning. Lloyd was suddenly aware that he wasn't asleep.

His footsteps lightened as he hopped onto a dresser to get across the room without touching the squeaky floor boards. He slunk across and hopped down, only to wince at a light squeak. Lloyd quickly disappeared underneath the bottom bunk and heard someone sit up.

It was dead silent for at least a minute but it felt like years. Then he heard the person lay back down. He grinned and army crawled forward towards the underneath of his own single bed. Lloyd just had to slip his hand under the mattress undetected then he'd run out and be home free.

His fingers wiggled in anticipation as he moved closer. He slid his hand up between the end of bottom bunk and the side of his bed and managed to get his hand under the mattress. Lloyd felt around a little bit till his fingers hit what he was looking for. He yanked it out and slipped completely back under the bunk. He started at his prize fondly and slid his thumb over the well-loved, scratched up screen. It was an old MP3 player, but it still worked well and he still had LOTS of great music on it. Lloyd shoved it and the earphones into his pocket and listened intently to the sounds before deciding it was safe and moving from under the bed.

He glanced around, noticing it seemed like everyone was actually asleep or almost asleep by now. So, he decided it would be okay to just make a mad dash towards the door and hurry away.

It worked well enough for him and he walked back into the main room and found it untouched and the screen unchanged. No one was in here either. He was safe, he had made it.

The rest of the day was filled with loud music in his ears and 4 cups of coffee with 5 scoops of sugar and some creamer. He'd not seem anything happen once, but unfortunately, had managed to screw up and get them lost. Lloyd had forgotten about that part. He knew that he was supposed to make sure nothing bad happened, but...

He sat in his usual chair, feet up and cross on the table as he nodded his head and sung quietly to the music. He looked into his cup of coffee and stirred the little spoon before sipping it. It was startled to say the least when someone grabbed his shoulder. Lloyd lost his balance and almost fell back (again), but he caught himself and luckily didn't spill his coffee. He pulled out his head phones and looked up to see Kai. Then he saw Cole and Nya, too. Zane was just walking in when a painful question was asked. "Where are we?" Kai hissed, getting a blank stare from Lloyd.

"Hello? Earth to stupid! Where are we?!"

He blinked a few times and looked over to the window ten back at Kai, a confused look on his face like he had no idea what he was talk about.

"Great." Kai threw out his arms, turning back to Nya. "He has no idea."

"What... I-" Lloyd started talking then looked down in confusion again before looking back up. "I forgot I was supposed to do that."

Cole let out a very long sigh, rubbing his eyes and turning to Nya. "Well, we should just try and figure out where we are, and then we can get back on course."

Lloyd stared after then, biting his lip a little. Kai shot him a look that he knew meant serious business.

Later that evening, Kai dragged Lloyd aside from where everyone was. He looked very upset. "What you did today was ridiculous and stupid, Lloyd. You're the green ninja." Kai stared at him, trying to get it through his head.

"You have to start being more responsible."

Lloyd looked down, "I know." He mumbled.

"And you can't just keep acting like a child. If you do, I'm gonna treat you like a child!" Kai wanted him to know he was serious. Unfortunately, Lloyd wasn't having it. Not today, not ever. So he talked right back.

"This isn't your place, Kai. You aren't my father. You're just my teacher. And like you said, I'm the green ninja. So, what are gonna do? "Spank me?"" Lloyd smirked a little and rested his hand on his hip. But Kai wasn't laughing, in fact he saw much less sympathy in Kai's eyes now and anger to share.

"Well, why not? Thanks for suggesting it. I think that would be perfect." Kai walked closer, towering over Lloyd and grabbing his arm harshly to hold him there.

There was a moment of surprise before Lloyd figured out that Kai was taking him seriously. "I was joking! Don't actually do that, Kai!" He laughed nervously, but started to be pulled across the room. He kicked his feet against floor boards to try and stop them, but Kai wasn't letting up. In fact, he just gripped Lloyd's wrist harder.

And yes, Kai was still sore from the fighting they had done yesterday, but this was too important. Lloyd needed to be taught a lesson. He needed know when to find his place and way to act right.

"Kai, please, I'm serious!" He begged, staring after him in worry. Lloyd could tell there was no stopping him now. When Kai wanted something, he got it.

"So am I." He returned.

His teacher just sat down the edge of the bed and stared up at him. "Get down here." Kai growled, but Lloyd shook his head quickly.

"I said get down here." He tried again, but got the same response and a whimper this time. "Well, fine."

Kai yanked him to his knees then grabbed him by the shirt and shoved Lloyd over his knee.

There was a smirk on Kai's lips by now and he wasn't sure if this was what it should really be about anymore. It seemed to be a lot more than just punishing Lloyd like a child.

Kai slid his hand along Lloyd's back and down to the edge of his jeans. He trailed his fingers along the fabric before hooking them in and yanked down Lloyd pants and boxers in one swift movement. Lloyd gasped and stiffened up, trying to push himself up again, but Kai put his free hand between Lloyd's shoulder blades and pressed down to hold him there.

His fingers touched the bare skin softly, tracing slowly from his inner thigh and all the way up to his middle back, pushing the shirt up as well. Kai couldn't help but get excited over this.

There was a moment when Lloyd just felt cold air against his skin along with light slow touches. Fear and excitement built up inside him all at once. The tension dragged on until he Kai's hand slap hard against his bare ass, hard enough that he was sure to leave a bruise. Lloyd let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in a gasp and arched his back down while whimpering at the stinging sensation. There was another hit quickly after, then another and a whine spilled from his lips. He could feel the tears building in his eyes from it, but the next hit caused them to trail down his face. It wasn't like he was upset about it, but it hurt and stung long after and that sensation just brought him to tears.

He felt another painful spank, but let out more of a moan this time and his hands gripped at Kai's pant leg. His legs trembled and he was panting lightly. Lloyd could feel the hits throbbing painfully and burning his skin. He cried out softly, showing Kai how much he was affecting him.

Kai just stared down at him, watching his pain and listening to the sounds he made. They were wonderful and torturous. He could even feel Lloyd's dick getting hard against his leg, but he didn't care, in fact, he liked it.

He brought his hand back behind him and slammed it down on his ass again, closing his eyes and listening smugly to Lloyd's pained and pleasured cries that rang out with the crack of his palm hitting the tender skin. It was music to his ears.

Without really realizing it, Lloyd had started to grind his hard on against Kai's clothed thigh. Kai's hand rested on his lower back and slid over his curves, caressing the hurt skin. He whined softly and lifted his ass a little into the air, practically begging for Kai to quit and hit him again.

Of course, he very gladly gave it to him, hitting the other cheek this time and startling Lloyd enough that he yelped.

The pleasure was building up, but the feeling and texture of the fabric was beginning to hurt his sensitive aching member. Lloyd opened his mouth to say something, unable to speak for a moment as he tried to regain his voice and breath. Another spank hit him hard and reflexively, he moaned out weakly, "Daddy!" His voice was list filled and attractive, but that was not what Kai had expected to here. He trembled, opening his hazed eyes and panting heavily. Kai had stopped and Lloyd knew why immediately.

Kai started down at the panting mess on his lap in almost disgust, but mostly anger. He kept watching him for a moment before shoving him off onto the hard wood floor. Kai was startled and a little bit upset by this. No, more than upset and maybe somewhat jealous, too. "What the hell was that, Lloyd?" He glared from the bed. Lloyd sat up, his pants still around his knees, his face a dark red flustered color, tears streaked the rosy skin, and his dick still throbbed and begging for attention between his legs. He stared at Kai for a while, obviously not knowing the answer to this question either.

Kai shook his head, "You're fucking clueless and weird." He stood up, not even bothering to hide the tent in his pants. He just left and went straight to the bathroom.

Lloyd sat there and leaned against the wall for a long time, hours even, worried and confused about his mind and what was going on with him. It took him the whole time he was there to pull it all together.

He slept early that night and refused to get up the next day. He was sore like everyone else now, but a little worse off mentally. But in the long run, Kai's punishment worked well and kicked Lloyd right into shape. He focused harder on distractions and chores he was given. Lloyd worked harder, quit his shenanigans, and never got them lost against. It was practically a miracle. He didn't talk about why it happened much and really tried to avoid having long talks about his father. Sure, he didn't sleep as well and sometimes had weird dreams, but he really did learn his lesson.

* * *

_we just dont know but review i guess_


End file.
